I'll Wait for You
by BORN-ON-THE-STAGE
Summary: Sam awaits Danny's momentous return to her, but is it too late? Not prepared to give too much away with this oneshot for DxS, so you'll be surprised what you discover inside...


**DISCLAIMER: DANNY PHANTOM (c) BUTCH HARTMAN**

**

* * *

**

**x **SO, this is my dramatic little one-shot about Danny and Sam. Hope you enjoy it. It took me a half hour to write. (No please, don't feel sorry for me... yes i know i worked so hard... yea that cast is from me typing so much...i won't be able to type for 3 whole days... oh chocolates? gosh thanks! oh a get well balloon? You shouldn't have)

---

**xx** this is really more how the characters are portrayed on the show. Not from my perspective (for the most part). Atleast not this time around.

---

**xxx **uh, i hope it isn't too confusing... just grasp the idea that italics are the voices in their head talking as asubconscious, and the non- italics are um, in reality... well for the most part (muahaha). Thing is, the characters do alot of switcharoos on you and they come fast, so just **pay attention ;)**

kay.

* * *

SAM: I've been waiting here for a very long time.

But Danny had told me to wait right here.

Hmm, Danny.

I had learned to trust that boy.

He had been one of the few people in my life who had never deceived me.

But I was becoming rather lonesome by now.

Where could he have gone to?

I knew he would return for me, I knew… I just wondered how long it was going to take.

He told me to **wait right here**…

----------------------------

"Listen to me Sam! You wait right here, okay?"

"Danny, please be careful!"

"Don't worry about me Sam, you're the one I don't want to see get hurt."

"But Danny-"

"Sam, you wait here!"

"I'll wait for you Danny…"

----------------------------

SAM: I don't understand.

I've waited… and waited…

How much torment will this kid put me through?

What could he possibly be doing that's distracting him?

He must be fighting some ghost.

And I bet he's winning too.

Oh, I hope he's winning.

**I really hope** he is…

----------------------------

"I really hope you understand what you are getting yourself into, Skulker!"

"Oh foolish ghost child, I'm sure I know what I'm getting into. What I really question is, do you realize what you're getting yourself into? Do you realize whom you're putting into jeopardy? Who's life you're putting on the line! I highly doubt it. But, hahahaha, you will know soon enough!"

"If you think this is funny to me, then you definitely don't know my sense of humor!"

"Aha, maybe not ghost child, but I know other things about you… oh yes, I know other things."

----------------------------

DANNY: I've got to find a way to stop this insane ghost!

But him and all of his clones… there's no way for me to possibly defeat them all!

Where is Tucker and his technology when you need it?

Oh, that's right… one of his weekend tech conventions. Ugh.

God I hope Sam is all right, I hope she's safe.

**The last thing I want** is to see her get hurt…

----------------------------

"The last thing I want is to be defeated by that horrible hybrid again!"

"Hey! That "hybrid" is my best friend!"

"Oh yes, my sweet… I am quite aware of that."

"Don't you dare call me that! Where's Danny!"

"Haha, why, I'm fighting him down the street as we speak!"

"But-"

"That's right, I am EVERYWHERE! And there is no way that he'll be able to stop me this time! Not with my more-than-perfect plan!"

"Danny's going to win, Skulker! I know he will!"

"Look, as long as your gothic little-self is around, Danny has a reason to fight back."

"What?"

"Oh, don't you understand? That ghost boy is in love with you! And it disgusts me!"

"He… loves me?"

"That's why **the only way** to defeat him is to do away with the one precious thing that he holds dear to his heart!"

----------------------------

SAM: The only way for me to find some rest in this matter is Danny's return.

Atleast Skulker is gone. T

hat means he got rid of him.

**I knew** he could do it.

----------------------------

"I knew you were to weak for my immense force ghost child! Just look at your face pummeled into the soil! I never realized it would be this easy, hahaha! … Huh? Ghost child? Where are- ARGH! Why'd you disappear from me? Come back! **I've to got to find you**!"

----------------------------

DANNY: I've got to find her!

With all these clones around she could be in danger no matter where she is!

**I should have never left her alone!**

----------------------------

SAM: He should have never left me alone!

He's making me **worried sick to my stomach!**

----------------------------

DANNY: Oh this is **making me worried sick to my stomach!**

Wait, there she is!

----------------------------

"Sam!

I came back!

Sam?

…

Sam!

Wh- what happened?

…

Sam! Say something!

…

No…

**NO!"**

----------------------------

SAM: NO! That's it!

I'm just going to go look for him myself.

Oh, but I can't leave.

I know I can't leave.

This is **killing** me!

----------------------------

"You killed her."

"I did, ghost child. And now you are weaker than ever."

"**HOW COULD YOU!"**

----------------------------

DANNY: HOW COULD HE?

I loved Sam more than anything in the world,

And now she's gone forever!

I told her I'd come back for her.

**Ican't believe I let her down.**

----------------------------

SAM: I can't believe he let me down like this.

Maybe… he's never coming back.

Oh Sam stop thinking like that, it's so unlike him.

I won't give up on him.

**I won't stop fighting.**

----------------------------

DANNY: I won't stop fighting until every single one of these clones are gone for good.

Skulker deserves what he's getting.

No one takes my entire life from me and gets away with it!

But wait,

If she's dead, then that means **she's alive somewhere** in the ghost zone!

----------------------------

SAM: He's alive somewhere.

I can't deny it.

**Not yet.**

----------------------------

DANNY: Not yet...

Please not yet!

Why!

Why did she have to leave me now?

There was so much I still wanted to tell her.

So much she needed to know.

I will find her in the ghost zone…

and I won't stop **until I do.**

----------------------------

And Danny kept this promise. He searched for her. He searched for her through the days and through the nights. Exploring every portal, every realm, every possible crease and crevice of that ghost zone.

Spending the entirety of his life searching for Sam.

---

Sixty- five years following after, and he had still been searching…

---

Until one, mildly warm, summer evening, he let out his last, faint breath peacefully in his sleep. No one around to await his death, no one there to say farewell to a despairing man who died, trying desperately to find the love of his life.

---

The aged and feeble Danny awoke gently on a bed of grassy growth. He was safely within Amity Park now. A surge of warmth and renewed energy ran through the thin veins in his body. When he stood up, he couldn't feel the arthritis in his knees, or the aches in his back. A peak of the sun's rays extending across the lines on his face concluded his rejuvenation.

---

He could hear his name being called out. Almost like a distant echo.

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

Danny swiftly turned around and there, calmly remaining on the faithful bench that he had told her to wait on so many years ago, was Sam.

The creases around his mouth perked as she got up and ran to him.

They embraced for a long time, until they released and peered carefully at eachother.

---

Danny didn't even know what to say to her. Too many years had passed without the comfort of those brilliant violet eyes staring back into his in a glassy glaze.

His instant emotional response was regret.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't come back, please, you don't understand, I _did_ come back, I was just too la-" His rambling was cut off by her young andencouraging voice, just one of themany reasons he searched all those sequestered years.

"I've been waiting for you." She beamed as her lips pushed Danny into a state of evident vivacity.

As she pulled away, a timid boy gazed at her in utter wonder. A young, simple boy with so much compassion and doting concern. A boy with long, black wisps of hair, a thin, lean frame, and an unfailing heart with guarantee that he had promised to keep. The boy who gazed at her was the one she had secretly adored so long ago. And now they could at last grasp their passion for one another. And it didn't take a single word.

----------------------------

They laid in the grass gazing at one another for **a very long time**.

**

* * *

**

**xENDx**


End file.
